For the better
by Plum'oh
Summary: Qator Bashtar is a simple man who loves his country. / spoilers for the ending, type0week day 2: glory.


**Rating:** K

 **Summary:** Qator Bashtar is a man who loves his country. / spoilers for the ending.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Square Enix.

Heey

So it's type0week, but I won't be able to write for all of the days. I love Qator. I wanted to further explore his character but well... guess this is what I get for not writing sooner lmao

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Day 2 – glory:** For the better

Qator Bashtar has always strived for more. No matter how difficult the situation is, no matter what kind of orders he followed, his eyes have always been staring at the horizon, at what is awaiting him. People say he only lives for his goals and his career; maybe they're right. He can't deny it. He doesn't really listen to that kind of gossip anyway.

What he listens to however is the way his soldiers speak, the way they whisper among themselves and the way they respond to orders. He won't allow failure on behalf of poor judgment. He only takes soldiers willing to accomplish their mission and who will actually succeed—he can't predict if the mission will go wrong or not, but he can at least make presumptions based on his men's qualifications. Qator thinks about Milites, its future and the day it will fully be covered in flowers, resources and peace. Many told him this was an idealistic view of war—most of the other generals solely sought fame out of their military career.

He's young when he's promoted general, and he can't help but gloat in these rotten men's jealousy. The marshall Cid Aulstyne saw potential in him, why would he decline such an opportunity? Milites needs good leaders. Cid is one of them. His methods are perhaps not the best of them but it was a necessary evil for the good of their people. Rubrum is basking in the sunlight while Milites has to put up with its shadows. Where is the justice in this? Qator doesn't quite believe in fairness because there will always be someone inferior to him, in terms of class or skills, but he believes in Milites getting out of the darkness.

The first time he's sent to Rubrum to test their Magitek Armor equipped with a magic shield, he knows they have a chance of winning. It was a simple prototype, but it was powerful enough to stop most of the Vermillion soldiers until the Four Champions charged in to save the day. Qator didn't take this defeat too much to heart; they have room for improvement, so he will come back.

He steadily held his position while he supervised the research on the magic shield. However, he didn't expect some petty general to try to take him out of the picture under the proclamation that 'Milites doesn't need do-gooders'—to this day, he still doesn't really know what went through this man's mind. Admittedly, he should have been more careful and wary of everyone. It could have saved him a lot of trouble, but the fight happened and Qator had to resort to killing to protect his own life. It was already bad enough he lost en eye because of an insignificant worm, and he also had to defend himself in front of the other generals. Fortunately he had Cid's protecion; still has, in fact. Sometimes he wonders how his life would have gone if Milites's leader wasn't on his side, as he had begun as a mere soldier before reaching one of the top positions.

He would still have given his best, that one was for certain.

He's called the White Thunder, a name that sounds both terrifying and impersonal. He's vastely known for his ability to control powerful and difficult Magitek Armors, and he can defeat his enemies swiftly without batting an eye. Few people actually try to understand or befriend hilm, but that doesn't bother him in the least. He doesn't need weights hindering him, and loneliness isn't a subject that can be addressed when you are part of the army. This way he won't deal with loss, people won't deal with his. He can be called Milites's or Cid's dog anytime; anything for Milites's glory. Anything for a bright future.

The little girl with class Zero shouldn't die—

There is a striking ressemblance with someone (loss?) dear to him—

He's a fearsome general, he can't let his emotions overtake the course of action—

Qator Bashtar closes his eyes, trapped in Gabriel's cockpit, a smile on his lips and his face content with this outcome. At least he did everything he could.

Milites is spared.


End file.
